<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pantheon by Nekobaghira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562993">Pantheon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira'>Nekobaghira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pantheon Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, I'm not a Clary/Jace fan - I won't be mean to them - know I don't care about them, M/M, Nothing nice to say then say nothing at all, pet names don't @me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gods and Goddesses of all the Pantheons have their chosen few, no different from Angels and Demons. They all play when they desire to do so. Enter the interest in the Shadow World. </p><p>May change the title name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Others but not important to story, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pantheon Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a multi-tasker. I have not forgotten my other WIP's, I just need to take breaks and then come back to them. This story helps me find my zen for now until I pick up my others.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of the pantheons championed their own warriors. Norse, Greek, and Egyptian gods and goddesses chose their benefactors based on what they deemed was fit to represent them. A long time had passed as did the changes to humans and other special creatures. Even the princes and queens of hell had chosen ones. In addition they were aware of other celestial beings who imparted their own blessings.</p><p>Occasionally the Gods and Goddesses of all factions would gather for a 'conference' but it was more of a big party with ambrosia, adult beverages and exotic food. They would look at the realms and the beings in each and sometimes would bestow some gifts to the unsuspecting creatures.</p><p>Bastet - a fierce lioness warrior goddess of the sun was also the cat goddess that was familiar in current times. She didn't mind, in fact she loved all cats and panthers were a favorite among others. She adorned them all and would protect them as best she could. She noticed her best friend from the Greek pantheon and couldn't wait to talk to her.</p><p>Artemis; the goddess of wild animals, the hunt, vegetation and of chastity and childbirth. She was friends with Bastet and at these gatherings they would wander off and look out over the gardens and fountains from the balcony with their chosen beverage in the home in the clouds.</p><p>“You're cheating, the humans or other species have long forgotten us, even if there is text books and statues.” Artemis eyed Bastet with a smirk.</p><p>“No, I'm not. And you are one to talk. You gifted all Nephilim with hunting abilities,” Bastet returned the Greek Goddess' smirk with her own sly smile.</p><p>“The Angels that watch over the Nephilim, especially Raziel gave them all Angel blood, though he seemed to favor some more so than others with added advantages.” Artemis shrugged, “it felt a tad unfair, or far too much favoritism.” She took a drink from her champagne glass, “I just evened the playing field.”</p><p>“And what about the demons?” Bastet was curious as to what Arty thought. She nicknamed her a long time ago but when in company of all of the gods and goddesses, kept to her formal name. But when it was just them, it was the Arty/Basty show and both ladies knew how to have fun. They respected each other and counted on each other to keep them grounded.</p><p>“Based on birth, the demon royalty have made sure to gift their young with powers.” Arty didn't interfere with demons. They were not her concern unless they pissed her off, then she would smite.</p><p>Bastet agreed with her, she would not interfere with demon royalty either but she did have an interest in the offspring, some were worthy of the Gods and Goddesses that looked over the realms. And they both knew the demon royalty was aware of the realms they watched. They wouldn't battle each other but keeping all in check seemed prudent. Balance was more important than any other circumstance, even if it rubbed them the wrong way. Still, they would interfere if was warranted but careful of free will.</p><p>“I want to thank you.” Basty wanted Arty to know that whenever she added to whatever gift she had bestowed upon her chosen beings that she was appreciative. Bastet always reciprocated if she could but her best friend helping her always made her day.</p><p>Arty smiled warmly, she knew what her friend was talking about. She had given the eldest Lightwood boy an uncanny ability with archery, something Artemis liked. The Lightwood girl would be as fierce as a daughter of Zeus and Leto could give, she would be a force of strength and power. In her mind her friend chose well for gifting. The mother protected for bearing exceptional children. The adopted child already given too much but needed more to understand his life better. The last child needed to help the father even though he didn't know it. The entire family needed healing and it would be given. If Raziel would gift Jace Herondale with angelic power over the other Nephilim, then the other pantheons would gift as well.</p><p>Clary Fairchild's family was also gifted by Raziel and it irked the pantheons, she was gifted without out proving herself worthy and far more powerful than should be allowed. While it was believed she would be able to handle her gifts, her impetuousness was an irritant. They would not interfere with the Angels. Let them take care of their favored Nephilim. It didn't mean they wouldn't level the odds, balance was important. Understanding that philosophy didn't mean that sometimes, that intervention was needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Watching - </p><p>Short chapters, its not that deep. LOL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bastet watched Maryse Trueblood grow up and while the woman made some questionable decisions she was a true warrior and when the time came, Bastet gifted her with the panther emblem and a soulmate mark within the cat's paw. She also blessed her with the same emblem with different soulmate marks for her first two children.</p><p>The boy would have his on his back shoulder, and the daughter front right shoulder as her mothers. Bastet made sure to make the marks look like runes since these being were Nephilim and the runes were Angelic in nature that aided the beings.</p><p>While Maryse didn't wait for her soulmate, Bastet knew she had a few trials to go through before finding her wolf shadowhunter. Robert was an okay choice and did make Maryse happy at one time but the Goddess foresaw when it would be over and the Lightwood mother would find true happiness. She would try and guide her as best she could without interfering with free will, Robert wasn't her soulmate but he would give Maryse wonderful children.</p><p>The eldest son of Maryse and Robert named Alexander Gideon Lightwood was a driven individual, he was a warrior and leader and it pleased the Goddess as did Isabelle Sophia Lightwood with her fierce loyalty and incredible intuition. Both siblings would change things for themselves and the world they lived in.</p><p>Bastet's only concern was how would the child of Asmodeus would handle his soulmate. It would be an unusual paring but a fitting one to unite their realm far better than anything the Gods, Goddesses or Demon royalty could do, whether they wanted to or not. She was also aware that once Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, that he would pursue the male and make him his, it was in the Warlocks personality when he wanted something.</p><p>Isabelle's mate was as unique as her, a daylighter vampire made by accident but it was meant to be and once that occurred, the romance would ensue. Bastet smiled, Isabelle would be far easier to guide to her soulmate than Alexander. She counted on Magnus to use his charm with Alec.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Watching</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bastet watched Maryse Trueblood grow up and while the woman made some questionable decisions she was a true warrior and when the time came, Bastet gifted her with the panther emblem and a soulmate mark within the cat's paw. She also blessed her with the same emblem with different soulmate marks for her first two children.</p><p>The boy would have his on his back shoulder, and the daughter front right shoulder as her mothers. Bastet made sure to make the marks look like runes since these being were Nephilim and the runes were Angelic in nature that aided the beings.</p><p>While Maryse didn't wait for her soulmate, Bastet knew she had a few trials to go through before finding her wolf shadowhunter. Robert was an okay choice and did make Maryse happy at one time but the Goddess foresaw when it would be over and the Lightwood mother would find true happiness. She would try and guide her as best she could without interfering with free will, Robert wasn't her soulmate but he would give Maryse wonderful children.</p><p>The eldest son of Maryse and Robert named Alexander Gideon Lightwood was a driven individual, he was a warrior and leader and it pleased the Goddess as did Isabelle Sophia Lightwood with her fierce loyalty and incredible intuition. Both siblings would change things for themselves and the world they lived in.</p><p>Bastet's only concern was how would the child of Asmodeus would handle his soulmate. It would be an unusual paring but a fitting one to unite their realm far better than anything the Gods, Goddesses or Demon royalty could do, whether they wanted to or not. She was also aware that once Magnus Bane met Alexander Lightwood, that he would pursue the male and make him his, it was in the Warlocks personality when he wanted something.</p><p>Isabelle's mate was as unique as her, a daylighter vampire made by accident but it was meant to be and once that occurred, the romance would ensue. Bastet smiled, Isabelle would be far easier to guide to her soulmate than Alexander. She counted on Magnus to use his charm with Alec.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>